Knight In ShiningLeather?
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: Kit alway wished she could get her Knight in Shining armor,but now almost 20 and still living with her family will she ever get her Fairy Tale Ending?
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's a probably a really bad attempt at a SOA story.

Chapter 1...

She sighed looking around her new home. She now lived a little ways from town in a ranch house wit her mom,little brother and her stupid step dad along with her lovely Friesian,Demon,along with her chocolate Clydesdale,Tiny and her mother's Leopard Appaloosa,Fearless.

She guessed she stuck out a little bit seeing as she dressed in her favorite floral strappy baby dolls shirt,her light skinny jeans that had some wear and tear in them along with her pale egg shell colored flat strappy sandals. A gold necklace chain hung around her neck with 3 little charms handing off,all she receive on birthdays that were every five years apart. She was waiting for her twentieth birthday to roll around so she could see what type of charm she would get next Her aviator glasses only added to her vintage look. This was mostly close what she wore out, like to go around town or eat with her family. Otherwise she'd be lounging around in jeans,tee's and long sleeves shirts while she worked around the barn and house.

Her red hair was cascading down to her elbows with highlights of orange and blond in her waves of hair making her freckle covered skin stand out more much like her clothes. She didn't look old,at least she hoped she didn't with all the high school jocks staring at her. With a sigh she turned and decided to walk back to her home. It only took her about 45 minutes to talk to town but she bumped right into a larger body. Though...with her small height of 5'3 it didn't help much that everyone seemed to have a larger body then her..

Looking up she saw a man in his mid twenties,He had shaggy blonde hair to his chin and bright blue eyes that contracted his sun tanned skin...or was it wind burns? Anyway with further examination she found him in baggy jeans, a white tank and a leather vest that said vice president at her eye level.

"You alright Shorty."He ask holding her elbow since she stumbled when she first hit him. His voice was a nice husk baritone. The shorty comment slightly offended her, with a frown she nodded.

"Thank you for catching me. I'm not the most balanced person." She said slowly, not sure how to act around the handsome man even if she normally isn't affected by good looking guys.

"Country girl all the way in California, Nice accent by the way." She closed her mouth and clenched her jaw. It wasn't her fault all her family was from the south!So why did every darn person have to point out her accent.

"Thanks I think."She mumbled and looked at the inviting coffee shop, but her Mema's Tea sounded much better then coffee at the moment.

"Jax Teller." He said with a grin, now he even added a grin to his flirting and she rolled her eyes, he's seriously not her type. She liked her country cowboys with the hat and boots to match,not leather and bikes.

"Kit Patwoods." She said and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you Kitten. I'll see you around." he walked off and that's when she say the Grimm Reaper on his back along with Sons of Anarchy on the back with California under it. She definitely wasn't interested in a biker.

When she walked in she looked at her mother who's own red hair was in wild waves and twists. The women never knew when to stop,especially since they moved here. Her mother kept mumbling about being home and the troubles of moving. Kit rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. Which was completely unpacked and set up. The soft cream walls matched the tans and browns in the rest of her room. She flopped down on her bed when her closed door cracked open. Her 14 year old bother Ian looked at his with his blue eyes and his auburn hair. Everyone in the family really had red or blond hair,besides their step father who's was a mud brown.

"Kitty?" He took to calling her that when he saw an orange cat that reminded him of her.

"Yeah Ian?"She wanted a nap before she had to excursive Demon and Tiny. The two working horses were so impatient at times.

"Do you think we can go to town tomorrow. I wanna look around but mom said I can't go by myself."His voice sounded normal to her, but to others it had the 'country twang' to it. She rolled to her side and looked at him,pulled her aviator glasses off and looked at him with her own green eyes,the dark mint was the complete opposite of her brothers even though the dark green around the other edges made her eyes brighter.

"Sure I guess,I need new strings for my guitar but get out for now. I'm tired." Kit threw the vintage pillow at him and he dashed out of the door way, the pillow clicked the door shut and she layed on her stomach, a small sigh came from her lungs as she relaxed into a calm sleep.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax pulled up to the club house with a grin, that girl was cute and she was definitely a looker, she was on the short side and her name really was unique to around here along with that southern accent that was rather sexy.

"Why you grinning." Juice asked as he walked into the club house, that caused the others to look over at him and Abel came running.

"Brother whats up?" Opie asked as he walked over with Clay and Gemma, both looked relaxed even though Gemma was giving him a look telling him to spit out what ever he was hiding.

"Well looks like there's a new family here in Charming."

Gemma looked at him and her trimmed brows raised slightly, a smile on her face as she came up with an idea." Well I'll go make some sweets and well figure out where they live and go give them a warm Charming welcome." She needed to see why Jax seemed so happy about a new family that moved into Charming.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kit sat up from her nap and her clothes were wrinkled. She shrugged and looked out her window. It was actually really nice here and she stood stretched and changed into a pink jersey t-shirt,a pair of light washed jeans and her black equestrian riding boots which she put under her jeans since they went to her knees.

Pulling he hair up she walked out of her room, the sun was still high in the sky as she made her way to the small but still decent sized barn that held her two beasts. The both started to neigh and nicker at the sight of her,she patted Fearless on the neck and he nickered at her before he continued eating . She clipped leads to each harness after greeting each Demon and Tiny. She was dwarfed by both of the large animals and some were surprised that she could even ride either of the horses.

Putting Tiny in the pasture while she saddled and reined Demon. He stomped his large foot in impatience while she hoisted herself up into the black saddle and started her normal excises routine with the large beast. He was happy to be able to final have some time seeing as he started prancing while he trotted. To cool the horse down she just made him run circles in the corral before she switched with the horses and did the same thing with Tiny only longer seeing as the horse was huge. She left both the horses in the pasture to munch on grass and finish cooling down from their work out. She would have done more, but with the horses still antsy about their new home she made their work outs simple and easy. She glanced at the clock on her phone and saw she just spent about forty-five minutes working the horses out.

She frowned figuring it would of taken longer then that. But she turned and for the first time she actually looked at her new home. They must of own mile and miles of acres. And her three horses weren't the only in that barn either since she notice 5 more stalls. And a shit load of cattle came running by in a closed off trail with a bunch of men on horses going after them. She smiled a little and it reminded her of her old home, the ranch she worked on and her grandparents that owned it.

"Hey,little girl! Outta the way!" Kit looked at the older man that ran past her going after a horse that looked to be enjoying the free run.

"Stupid."Kit mumbled and waited as the horse ran by again and grabbed the flying lead. It jolted her forward and started the horse into a dusty halt. He kicked up and let a wail of protest escape his long throat.

"Whoa boy!Come on!"Kit was lifted up of her feet and it startled her. She jerked her body down and that was enough to set her feet to the ground. She pulled hard and grabbed the harness on the black faced beast.

"Shh."She whispered and ran her fingers over the horses nose," Calm down darlin."Four other men walked over with horses and Kit looked at them all. They looked to all 30's. The running man was panting and her looked to be the oldest.

"How did you do that?" He asked and Kit snorted a little, if you didn't know how to calm a horse you shouldn't be around them.

"It wasn't that hard once I got a hold of the lead."She said and glanced at the horses,most were just your normal brown quarter horses but the one she had in her hand she new by the feathers at his hooves was Friesian. She looked at the horse and handed him back over to the old man.

"Still he's only a young horse,barley trained."

"I've been around horses my whole life." She said getting uncomfortable since the large group of men, she was never really comfortable in large groups. The man's eyes widened and he looked a her,after, with a new softness in his eyes.

"Well I haven't heard that since your mother was a little girl and you say just like she did."Kit looked at the old man and then it click with what her mother said that it was good to be home.

"This is where Momma grew up?"Kit asked and her figures rubbed the black velvet nose that pushed up against her chest.

"Yes ma'am."He said with a wide wrinkled grin. Kit looked at him then to the rest of the men, one looked like he recognized her,but the others didn't.

"I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything here." Kit looked over as Demon and Tiny started pacing looking at her. They must be uncomfortable after they sensed her's.

"It's alright dear,you were only when you were a baby, after that your mother took you to Kentucky to live with her new husband." Kit smiled a little as he mentioned her father. She missed him a lot.

"We weren't expecting you here till tomorrow. How'd you get here so soon." He asked and Kit realized she never once got his name or the others names.

"Kit!Darlin'!Could you come help me with dinner! I have a lot of cookin' to do!" Her mother called out from the kitchen window. Even though she was nearly twenty she would always be there for her mother even if that meant she had to live with her to help her.

"Coming Momma! I guess I'll see y'all later." Kit turned and looked at the man one last time before she jogged into the kitchen.

Kicking her boots off at the door she ran into the kitchen and skid to a stop with her mother catching her arm from falling. Kit laughed and looked at her mother. Some have told her she looked like her mom but Kit didn't see it. Her mother looked to be a fine aged wine,something that took time to taste beautiful or in her mothers place look beautiful. Her hair was a bright red with a her orange and gold highlights with little strands of honey brown worn proudly in her hair. With her mother going on 44 she didn't look a day over 35 and Kit hoped to god that she aged like her mother.

Her own pretty hazel eyes were something that Kit wished she had gained,but she was blessed with her dark minty eyes. Kit always had faith in her mother and for some reason so did everyone else. Maybe it was the fact that her name was Faith or that she always made sure everyone was cared for before her and made sure thing were all done and in order.

"Darlin'?You alright?" Faith asked kit and she shook her head.

"I'm alright Momma. Just thinking. So what do you need me to do."Kit said with a smile and her mother gave her a suspicious glance before having her make a large batch potato's and then she had her peal and cook the corn.

"Momma?"

"Hm?"Faith looked up from chopping the onions would go in with the baked beans.

"Did you grow up here?" Faith let a soft sigh out and slid the onions into the beans. She wiped her hands and continued finishing everything up. I made sure I finished putting the corn into the large pot of boiling water before I even looked back at her.

"Kit." She took that as her cue to sit with her at the little breakfast nook that sat under a large bay window.

"Hun, I did grow up here,"She started looking at her coral pink nails,"When I moved here I was about 4, your grandparents owned this ranch since they had gotten married but left it the care of Peter-who I assume told you about this-but after we moved here I grew up your normal girl, learning how o care for the animals here and when I was about fifteen I was given my first quarter horse, I was in love with Betty, She was well mannered and everything but she passed away when I was 19 because of broken leg. I ended up buying Fearless and when I did I start training her as a show horse and everything which is how I met your..father." Faith hesitated and then she looked down,"After That we made you and then I married him. I'm sure you now the rest."

Kit nodded and looked at her mother,she had one more thing she needed to ask and it was a little off subject.

"Momma are you Irish?" Okay maybe it was way of subject.

"Well no... I'm Scottish dear,Your grandparents were both born in Scotland."

"Am I Scottish then."

"No your half,I'm not sure what your father was." Faith said and looked at the clock,"Oh dear, I need to finish setting the table so all of the boys can come and eat."

Kit nodded and went to help but her mother shook her head,"You go clean up Kit,I can finish up."She smiled and Kit nodded. She turned and looked outside,it seemed her horses and her mothers' seemed to have bonded nicely with the rest of the horses.

She made her way upstairs and grabbed her favorite sweat outfit which was a pair of Aeropostale electric blue rolled sweats, a white tank that had four buttons on the chest, and a electric blue areo hoodie that matched her sweats. She went to the bathroom and showers relaxing her body and her sweet mandarin shampoo and conditioner relaxed her further.

Once she was dry and dressed she went into her room and combed her hair, the wet locks curled and clung to her face and neck but she continued to towel dry it until it was only damp and her hair was nice and smooth. She tensed hearing talking down stairs. More then just her mother,brother and step father or the men from outside.

Walking down the stairs,she adjusted her socks. Not paying attention she stumbled down the stairs, making a large thud to the bottom and gaining attention to herself. She looked up with a blush and her face turned red seeing all of the people looking at her and her brother laughing all out at her. That made her angry but it still embarrassed her.

"Kit!Hun,are you alright?" Faith rushed over to her and Kit nodded before standing straight.

"Um.. Momma you didn't tell us we were having company."Kit made a shape look to her clothes-well pajamas.

"Oh it's just a surprise, These are all friends of mine from when I was younger well a few are." Faith said and Kit nodded before fixing her shirt and hoodie. Feeling childish in her clothes she crossed her arms.

"So um who are your friends Momma." Kit asked and slapped her brother upside the head since he kept laughing at her. Her step father gave a unhappy glare but she brushed it off. Looking over everyone she stopped seeing Jax looking at her with a grin on his face,he was holding a small toddler maybe 1 year or younger in his arms. She looked down and to her brother. Again did she say she didn't like big groups.

'Well Kit this Is Gemma Morrow,her husband Clay, there actually you god-parents well Gemma is. The there's Jackson Gemma's son then Abel Jackson Son,Opie,Opie's girlfriend Lyla,Elvis,Tig,Juice I believe, Happy,Piney and...Chibs."Kit looked at her mother as she sighed Chibs name and then she looked at the man and blinked seeing green eyes looking at her.

"Nice to meet y'all."She said quietly and looked out the window as everyone began talking. She felt a little left out,even her brother was talking with the group of bickers. Looking at her family she noticed how calm her mother looked around everyone that was in the kitchen and how even the ranchers that lived here seemed to melt into a comfortable sense of relaxation.

"You know if you just talk, they wont seem as scary." Gemma said and Kit looked to the older women.

"I'm not scared...I just don't like big crowds." Kit grumbled and looked at the toddler that waddled over to her before he clenched her knee's. His name was Abel, he was cute with big blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"See Abel likes you." Gemma said and looked to see Jax looking over at her and Kit, his eyes roaming over Kit's tiny body. Gemma looked at her as she got along with Abel nicely making the little boy giggle as she tickled his sides.

"Yeah but he's just a cutie with pinch able checks. "Kit smiled and stood with the toddler sitting on her foot while she waddled into the kitchen to get herself a cola. She checked on the horses quietly by looking out the window. She smiled seeing all the horses grazing calmly. Abel seemed frustrated by her attention shift and tugged on her sweats. She looked down and smiled before picking him up and placing him on her hip.

Abel giggled and clapped before snuggling into Kit's hair and letting a very content sigh escape his chubby cheeks. Kit blushed a little as everyone looked at her.

"Well looks like you found a new baby sitter Jax." Juice said as Kit shooed her brother away when he went to go for the brownies that were place on the island in the kitchen.

"Cow!" The whole room just looked at the siblings,the older of the two looked down right evil as she glared at the younger sibling.

"Now come on Kit,maybe if you didn't eat so much then your brother wouldn't call you a cow." Her glare flattened and Faith looked down with a sigh at what Jim said to her daughter. But she did...

"Momma?"Kit turned to the women that always told her she was beautiful. Was she lying?

"Well you do eat a lot."

"Momma!" Kit was surprised she even agreed, but then again ever since her stupid step father came into the picture her mother turned into a submissive push-over. Her brother looked at her and then looked down,seeing as it was his fault.

Abel didn't like the silence in the room and tugged on Kits hair making her wince and looked at the tiny toddler,his big blue eyes seemed to plead for a smile. She gave a small one but with a sigh added on.

"I'm sorry Kitty." Ian's words made her look at her blue eyed brother and she nodded her head before walking out of the kitchen. Kit left the room after handing Abel to Gemma. The old screen door slammed shut.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kit hiccuped as she sat in the grass near the barn. A fat tom cat had taken a liking to her after she sat down almost 20 minutes ago. She hoped her mother would of come after her but alas, she didn't, like normal. A scratchy meow made her look at the cat ,who seemed mad she stopped petting his back.

"Sorry."She mumbled and continued petting his fluffy back before trailing it to his tail. He purred in contentment.

"Hey Baby."Kit turned seeing Gemma walking over to her. The older women sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"Your always welcome at my home baby. When ever you need to get away." Gemma said rubbing circles on the girls back and listening to her soft hiccups. Faith changed over the years of her being apart from the Sons. She was so timid and didn't even defend her daughter when she even asked for help.

Alright I need you guys to review and tell me what you think. I now this is a really bad attempt at a SOA Fanfiction. Please review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay:) I'm glad to say everyone has been really supportive so far and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed on my story.

I don't own SOA or any of the characters that are in this show. Yes I made Jax a little younger then he actually is but not by much.

Chapter Two

Kit sighed looking at her laptop,she blew a curl out of her face that fell from her pony-tail. She just woke up and Ian was already bugging her to death to get into town. It was only 8. Why did he have to be a morning person. She still had to shower and dress,so the brat could wait.

Her mother and herself still had yet to speak after last nights' events and well Kit really was hurt this time. Normally her mother,even if it was a horrible attempted, would somewhat be able to get Jim to leave her alone. Kit need a place but she couldn't,no, wouldn't leave her mother alone with Jim.

"Kit are you ready _yet_?" Ian whined again and Kit sighed looking up form her IM conversation.

"No Ian, Go play one of your video games. I'll be ready soon."

"You said that 45 minutes ago." He grumbled and Kit rolled her eyes before she continued talking to her long time friend. Ryane(pronounced rain) had been her friend since she was in fifth grade and Ryane seventh grade. She was twenty-one and rubbed it in every chance she had. Kit missed her a lot, Ryane wanted to move up here and wanted Kit to live with her so she could afford the rent.

**Kit1981****: I'm not sure Ray...how am I gonna have Tiny and Demon.  
**

**LetItRyane;}****: Well Ur Ma will let you keep em there. I gotta put Ginger there anyway.  
**

**Kit1981****:Well yeah but I don't think it'll be free for you to house Ginger here. Momma might ****make you pay the housing****  
**

**LetItRyane;}: ****I'll work there! We both worked on Pawpaws!  
**

**Kit1981****:You can. I guess your idea would work though but Id have to get a job somewhere else.  
**

**LetItRyane;}****:You got it!Tell Ma I'll be there in 5 month so I can switch all my shit over there. You should come help me move.  
**

**Kit1981****:^^Alright. But I g2g cuz Ian wont shut up. Oh give Lille a big hug and kiss for me.  
**

**LetItRyane;}****:Gotcha!Later!ily!  
**

**Kit1981****:ily2**

Kit giggled and logged of her IM and stood stretching her body, jumping in the shower she washed quickly. She really didn't want to make her brother wait more then he already had,no matter what she said before. Once all done she made her way to her room. Once in she skimmed her closet,since they were going to be out all day she wanted to wear something comfy.

Even though she lived in Lexington and it was pretty much all farming-even though she loved it- she really wasn't fond of the 'hill billy' look. She preferred a more modern country- vintage- grudge look,but nothing extreme. She liked to stay between those styles. She nodded at her outfit. A over-sized army green button down shirt that reached above her knees when buttoned. A dark gray tank top to go under it with lace on the slight v-neck of it in a simple way and going up the straps. She made sure to were a pair of shorts under the shirt and grabbed her thing black belt. The small item was only about an inch and a half thick but it was pretty. She clipped her necklace back around her and pulled the tank on before buttoning the shirt and rolling the long sleeves to her elbows. The belt fit nicely and rested on her waist line. She zipped on black anklet cowboy boots before she french braided her hair to rest snugly on the nap of her neck and rest over her shoulder. Her bangs framed her face as she slipped her contacts in.

Looking at herself once more she was happy she toned her style down from high school and let her hair grow out. That god awful cranberry color was something she wasn't proud off. She graduated with her tech diploma and now all she had to do was get the money to go to the local Art Institute that was close enough for her to drive to for her photoraphy.

"Ian!Come on let's go."She said peeking into his room. Her little brother really didn't have much style but she guessed she just wasn't into the Ambercrombie and Hollister stuff as much as him seeing as she really only owned a few things from those stores. She liked her thrift stores.

"I'm comin',hold up." He said fixing his already spiked hair once more before grinning and turning to her. She looked down at herself and then back to him.

"What?" She frowned.

"Couldn't you of picked something else to wear,Kitty." he said and Kit pushed the snappy comment that wanted to come out as he pointed out her clothes.

"No,now shut up and meet me at the car. I need to grab my bag." She snapped out and shoved him passed her. She scrunched her nose at the overbearing smell of his Axe spray and waved her hand in front of her face. She really wished he would just use the nice _expensive _White musk cologne she bought hime instead of that cheap stuff he insisted on wearing.

She grabbed the beige messenger bag she's had since high school and made her way down stairs. She kissed her mothers cheek without a word and ignored her step-father. She looked at her shiny charcoal Dodge Nitro and unlocked it. Ian climbed in and rolled the window down. She started her monster of a truck and drove down the rode. She was thankful Pete said he would work the horses for her today or they wouldn't be leaving till later.

"Hey Kitty. You think I could walk around. Meet some kids my age." Ian said looking out the window as we passed houses and building till the main stretch of town came to view. A huge amount of teens were running about and Kit was happy she remember her book.

"I don't mind,Don't tell Momma though. She'll kill me if she knew I let her precious little boy walk around by himself."Kit teased and he glared at her with blue eyes. Rolling her own eyes, She parked by a group of kids. Ian automatically became his little charming self and he ended up walking away with the group laughing and talking with the guys and flirting with the girls.

"Bye sweetie!"She called grinning," 'Member to text me when you get hungry Hun!I have your sandwich cut just the way you like it." She watched the guys laugh and the girls snicker. Ian turned about the same red as his hair.

"Fuck you Kit!"

"When and where little brother." Kit said and walked passed him. That's what he had coming for just leaving her like that. She pulled her wallet out and counted the money she had saved up. She smiled maybe she could do a little shopping,but first thing first. She needed food, she really hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and that was at a Denny's restaurant. She remembered that little diner/cafe from yesterday and crossed the street before entering. She sat herself and looked over the menu.

She hummed to herself as she waited for a waiter or waitress to come. Pulling her book out she quickly picks up where she left off. _Rebecca_ was her favorite book and she kept reading it no mater how many times she did before.

"Can I take you order ma'am?" Kit looked up and nodded setting her book aside.

"Yes, could I have a 2 egg vegetable omelet,with hash browns and a glass of orange juice please."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly with you drink." Kit nodded and continued on with her book.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax watched as Abel played with the car in the parking lot while he sat and drank a beer. Last night was eventful. He frowned, her step-father...Jim or something like that didn't seem to like her and well she didn't either. He could only imagine the tension that has to be in that house. Kit seemed like such a quiet girl that didn't speak much and it actually made Jax mad with the fact that she was getting treated that way.

"Hey!Jax!" He looked up as he took a sip of his beer. Ian was walking over with a bunch of friends. 4 girls and 6 guys without including Ian. Jax grinned a little, he remembered using the club to get girls and it looked like Ian was starting soon. He was dressed well,very prep. Jax shook his head.

"What you doin here?Better yet How'd you get here?"Jax asked standing to his full 6'1. He looked at the group and leaned into the shorter red head," Go for the brunette, shes eye ballin' you." Ian grinned a little and nodded.

"Now get outta here before Clay see's you. He ain't a big fan of teenagers hangin' around." Ian nodded and was about to leave when Jax wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Where's your sis?"

Ian shrugged and left with his new friends Jax turned when he felt Abel pull on his jeans and picked the little kid up. Abel whined when they had to leave the day before and well he'd never done that before.

" So little man, how do you feel about goin' to Kitty."

"Kitty!"The little boy giggled out clapping his hands. Some of the Crow eaters 'awed' and Jax let a small grin slip. The Ladies did love a man with a baby, but then again, the baby normally did hog all the attention. Lucky little shit.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kit had finished her food almost an hour ago but their coffee there was amazing. She loved the mint cappuccino she was sipping on. The shopping could wait. She missed this with Ryane. The two girl would go every Sunday after church with her Grandparents to the local coffee shop and talk over warm coffee.

She looked up and glanced at the time on her phone. She should start shopping before she had to find Ian and get home for dinner. After she finished off her coffee and payed for the bill, she was out the door and looking at all the stores that had potential. She fixed her clothes and started walking down the street. She really had no idea were to go,what stores that would be the best to shop in, what store had the best sales. Nothing!She frowned and huffed a little before walking into a store that kinda looked like her style...maybe.

She shifted threw the racks that were full of jeans and grinned when she found a pair of cute old styled boyfriend shorts that were kind of high on the waist. She was defiantly grabbing those before someone else saw them. She snickered to herself,she could already hair Ryane nagging at her about shopping at thrift stores. The tall brunette preferred Wallmart over anything now a days. Kit remembered her in high school. The girl was in such bright colors Kit sometimes couldn't really look at Ryane's shirts or jeans if they were to bright.

Kit really had no room to talk though, not when she dressed worse then Ryane. She shook her head and looked down at her phone then her arms which were filled with shirts jeans and select pair of shoes. She moved toward the cashier and smiled a little when he greeted her in a bubbly voice. Oh boy, Flamer. He was good looking though, tanned skin, slightly shaggy, buzz cut brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was tall,about six foot even give or take an inch maybe two. He was obviously Latin and Kit smiled kindly.

"Are you knew around here,Hun?" He ask while taking the security tabs off of the jeans she picked out.

"Yeah actually. How'd you now?" Kit looked at him and he giggled lightly. His voice was deep but very feminine.

"Your accent,Hun. Dead give away for a cute country girl." He said handing her,her bag of clothing, "I'm Blake Foxx." He held his hand out and Kit smiled shaking it.

"I'm Kit Patwoods. Nice to meet you to Blake." He smiled girlishly and laughed softly when Kit giggled.

"Nice to meet you too, Kit. I think we can be great friends."

"That would be nice."Kit smiled and stood talking before she felt small hands on her leg and a little voice.

"Kitty,Kitty."Kit looked down and blinked seeming Abel looking up at her with his big blue eyes and little bond curls.

"Oh my god,Abel! What are you doing here?" Kit looked around the store," Oh my god!Where's Gemma or Jax! Crap that have to be more worried then a 'coon on a highway." Kit rambled and Blake giggled.

"Your too Funny Kit. Who's this?" Blake asked looking on the little baby now in Kit's arms.

"Oh this Is Abel, My God-mothers grandson." Kit said and Abel snuggled into her shirt. Clenching the dark green fabric."I can't believe Jax just let him wonder off."

"Well Hun I'd say little mans gorgeous father is right there if I'm not mistaken." Blake pointed at Jax and Kit turned looking at him while Blake sent a flirty wave. Least he wasn't hiding himself.

"I can't believe him..."Kit said softly and shook her head, she feel for the oldest trick in the book. What girl wouldn't like a guy with a kid.

"Here Blake, It's my number. Call me tomorrow and well have a breakfast together." Kit smiled at her new friend and gave him a small one armed hug with Abel in her other.

"Sure thing Hun,I'm off tomorrow anyway." Blake smile and waved bye while he winked at Jax,who looked uncomfortable.

"Why you talkin' to the fagot?" Jax asked and Kit glared hard.

"His name is Blake and to let you know he's now a friend of mine." She snapped handed Abel back over to his father.

"And he likes dudes."

"And nothin's wrong with that. He can't help who he loves!" Kit said and looked at the tall blond, if she stood there any longer she was going to make a fool out of herself. She turned and huffed, almost turning around and grabbing Abel when she heard him whine for her. How could a small toddler have her hook after only one meeting? She shook her head and continued walking to her Nitro. She pulled her phone out and called Ian.

"_What?"_

"Get back to the car,now or your walking home."

"_Come on Kit, just an hour more. Come on, I'm makin' friends."_

"No Ian! Now and no arguments."

"_Come on Kitty."_ Crap he used her weak spot.

"Fine,but your only getting 30 more minutes. Any later and I'm leaving."

"_Thanks Kit!Your fuckin' awesome." _Kit hung up before he tried buttering her up for more time. Her little brother knew all her buttons to push when he wanted something from her. But she used that on her Grandpa too, so she had no room to talk. Putting her bags in her car,she made her way back to Blake's thrift store. She smiled walking in.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kit sighed walking back into the house. The little brat she called her brother walking in with all four of his new guy friends. They were loud and rowdy the whole way home. She walked into the kitten seeing her mother leaning against the granite island in the middle of the kitchen with a cup of sweet tea in front of her.

"Hi Hun, how was town?" Her mother was making small talk. Kit had yet to really speak to her mother since the fight last night.

"Okay... I guess. I met a guy today. He was gay though and really cool. I'm going to have breakfast with him tomorrow." Faith smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm glad your making friends dear. Once you get to now him. bring him over for dinner." Kit smiled and kissed her mothers cheek before going into her room. She could hear her brother and his friends playing his stupid play station or whatever he had in his room. She closed her door and moved to the bed. It looked so inviting but then again so was the idea of going for a ride. She decided on ride. Going for a nice long ride always relaxed her. She moved to change and her eyes narrowed hearing nothing. What was brother up to. Shaking her head she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail after taking the braid out. Changing into a blue Aerie boyfriend tank,a pair of dark jeans and her boots.

Going down the stairs she made her way out of the house,passing Jim without a word. She moved toward the barn only to see it's door hanging wide open. She knew Peter wouldn't do that. Moving quietly into the barn she could hear her brother and his friends, they were crowded around her Demon's stall.

"That horse is pimpin' man."One said, Mikey, if she was right. He kept trying to reach for the black horses harness.

"Yeah, Demon's pretty awesome. Kit prizes these two. She's won trophy's for competitions." Ian said and Mickey went to reach for the latch on the stall and Kit cleared her throat making all 5 boys stop. Mikey rested his hand on the latch.

"Unless you plan on having a crushed skull when Demon's thousand pound body tramples you I suggest y'all brats leave my horse alone." Kit snapped out and Mikey looked at her unfazed while her brother and the others moved away.

"What, I'm behind the gate and he'd trample you not me bitch." Kit glared and shook her head. She grabbed the harness on Fearless's stall and challenged the little brat.

"Go ahead. Demon is my horse. He knows his owner." Mikey unlatched it and Demon shuffled uncomfortable with the unknown male by him. The black haired brat swung the gate open and grinned hoping the horse would run out but Kit smiled and whistled. The huge black horse walked out and straight to Kit. She clipped his harness and walked out looking at his brother.

"I see him back near my horses again Ian and your never allowed near the barn again." Her brother knew their mother gave Kit full control of the barn and what goes with it besides the bills really. What she says goes in the large building.

Kit tacked up Demon and jumped up. She made it half way and pulled herself up the rest. Once comfortable and Demon settled a little. She made her way toward a trail that was just off the drive way. She sighed when her phone rang and crossed her arms, Demon walking the trail without her leading him. He was a good horse and new when to walk by himself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby." Gemma's voice rang in her ear.

"Oh Hi Gemma. What's up." Kit said casually and she reigned Demon in. He protested and gave a loud huff,stomping his foot.

"Well there's gonna be a big party the club house and I was thinking it would be a perfect time for you to spend some time with us and get used to the SAMCRO way of life." Gemma explained and Kit frowned. How was she going to get to now the guys if there were all drunk.

"I don't now Gemma..."

"Come on it'll be fun. You can get to now Lyla more along with a few of the other people that you haven't met. "

"Is Momma and Jim going." Kit wasn't if they were.

"No,I called them and Jim didn't want to."Gemma seemed angered by that and Kit nodded knowing that she couldn't see her.

"I'll come I guess. I really don't have anything to wear though...What do you wear Gemma?" Kit bit her nail nervously. If she was going to go to some biker party she at least wanted to look the part of SAMCRO family. Not some Country girl lost in California.

"Well Normally I were just heels jeans and a nice tank top. But nothing special. Why baby?"

"I'm not sure if I have anything really biker..ish." Kit sounded like a idiot and she picked at her nails along with biting them.

"Sweetie just be yourself. No one is going to judge you."Kit let a sigh out and looked at her clothes. She had to get back to the house if she wanted to look nice.

"Alright. Gemma what time should I be there."

"Any time after six, I'm warning you though If you wanna talk to the boys come about four."

"That's in 45 minutes."

"Then get going already." Gemma laughed and a click was heard, their conversation ending. Kit glared a little at the phone and turned Demon around. Nudging his sides into a fast gallop. She didn't want to look like a slob in front of a group of people, even if she didn't now them.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Yes,No,Good, Bad. Please review everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is my third chapter to me SOA story. I truly appreciate everyone's reviews and hope everyone continues to enjoy the story.

Chapter 3.

Kit smoothed out her dark orange tank top. It had a racer back and three buttons down the middle of her chest. It was one of the things she owned from Hollister. A brown lace trimmed camisole was under it and it matched her dark washed denim shorts. They had orange stitching,a distressed style on the pockets along with a destroyed style mixed in with it. The shorts were short,she meant really short. They showed all of her legs and lead to a pair of slouchy brown modern cowboy boots. Kit looked at the TM Auto shop and sighed before pulling in and parking next to Gemma's Cadillac. She ran her fingers through her long curls and hopped out of her Nitro.

She could hear music already but it wasn't loud or annoying. She really wasn't fond of rap but that's what everyone here seemed to listen to so she didn't want to seem like a idiot. Walking in she linked her hands behind her, it was a nervous habit. She say the Lyla women with a few other women. They were all blond, but unlike Lyla,they were bottle blonds. Lyla looked up and smiled while the other girl seemed to be staring her down. She looked at Lyla with a small smile, not shy but not completely open either.

"Hey, Kit. Gemma didn't tell me you were coming."

"Yeah,I guess this was kind of a last minute thing." Kit said softly.

"Come on you have to meet the girls."Lyla grabbed Kit's arm and lead her over the blonds. She felt like she was getting judge as she was introduced to the women. All these women were gorgeous and she was well pretty. She didn't have extravagant features like these women beside her light colored eyes.

"So Kit. Where you from?" Ima asked, she seemed to have a very soft heart shaped face with pretty blue eyes and a pout like smile. She didn't seem nice though with her anger filled eyes. Her long wavy golden blond hair made Kit stare at her own banana curls in shame. Why wouldn't her curls do that?

"Um..well..here,though I grew up in Lexington,Kentucky." Kit said and tried holding her ground around the powerful women,Ima scared her a little and hopefully it didn't show.

"So your a country hick."Ima said and Kit's eyes widened. Never had she been called that before, sure she was called a bumpkin a few years back but that was just calling her stupid. Calling her a hick was like well calling her a hoe.

"No, just because I was raised in Kentucky doesn't make me any different then you." Kit said, her voice cracked a little and well it made Ima smirk. Kit had enough, she knew when to stop and she walked away from the group. She heard Lyla arguing and yelling at the Ima women. She sighed and walked over to the pool table. It was away from the arguing women and she shook her head.

Lyla followed not long after and looked at her before talking,"I'm so sorry Kit, Ima's just a jealous bitch. Gemma was telling everyone about you when we got back from the dinner the other night. She just hates anyone that's somehow close to Jax's family." Lyla explained and Kit nodded softly. Okay now this was really uncomfortable.

"Lass!How are ya?" Kit jumped as a arm wrapped around her shoulder in a half hug. She didn't even hear the motorcycles but the building was now full with the guys.

"Hey Red!"Juice let a grin spread wide on his face. Kit smiled and gave a small nod.

"Hi guys." Kit felt her hand being tugged and she saw Gemma next. She smiled.

"Hi Gemma."

"Hey Sweetheart. You look good. Better then those tramps over there." Gemma motioned to the blondes and Ima. Kit didn't voice what she thought and for good reasons. She was still an outsider in her eyes and probably a few others as well.

"Thanks Gemma. You look nice too." She really did, her dark wash jeans matched her black tank and her black stilettos. Her hair was straight and she had a bump on the top of her head. A crow tattoo was on her chest along with a scar that looked like it was a bypass. Her Mema had to have that done as well.

"My tattoo means I'm an Old Lady."Gemma said and Kit blinked," Means I'm married to a Son. I got this years ago when I was married to Jax's Father." Gemma said and looped her arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get you accustom to the club house." Gemma gave her the grand tour. The fighting ring was actually funny since the prospects-newbies- were fighting in the ring. She thought the whole place was actually really homey. It felt safe and warm, kind of like when she was at home with her Mema and Pawpaw.

"You mind if I explore by my self Gemma?" Kit asked and looked at the women who was talking with another.

"Sure Hun, but be careful."

Kit nodded and walked off she really didn't mind being alone. She wasn't a natural talkative person, no she was quiet. She liked watching,observing and well it was easy. Sure she enjoyed having conversations with people, but well she preferred not speaking.

"Well look here, Its the country hick." Kit froze as she looked at the bikes that were parked in the back. She turned a little to see Ima and three other women. She felt threatened. All of the women were taller then her with their heels. She literally had to take a step back to look at their faces without craning her neck. Even with her two inch lift from her boots the women in front of her were still to tall for her.

"I'm not a hick." Kit said sharply. It surprised her that words with such bite came from her mouth. Can't they just leave her be. She wasn't trying to get with any of the Sons. The whores could jusat deal with her.

"Really then why are you wearing those horrible cowboy boots." Kit looked at her boots and then back to Ima. She was staring at her with a smirk on her face. Kit looked at the pointed toe and many idea popped into her head.

"What,don't have anything to say."Ima said sarcastically and Kit just have her a glare and walked past her. Oh what she wished she could of just pounced on the annoying women. With a finally sigh she kind of wished she just stayed home.

Three hours later and she was well...bored. She didn't drink so watching everyone else at the party get drunk off their butts wasn't very fun at all. Okay well at some point that night seeing a drunk whore fall on her butt was quite funny , but that only happened once and it had become really dull. She stood from her seat at a table and turned, pushing her way though the large group of people that was dancing. She whipped around when someone grabbed her own butt. Her hand made contact with someones face, she automatically clenched her hand to her chest. It stung. Did she really just slap someone that hard?

Looking at the perverts face she was surprised to see the face of Jax and he defiantly didn't look drunk, matter of fact he looked completely sober. She stumbled with her words when he grinned widely looking at her as he held his red cheek. Her fingers left nice little red marks as well as her palm.

"I knew you were a feisty little shit under that quiet cover." Jax said grinning even wider.

"You-you perverted fagot!" Kit yelled at him and stormed away with her hand clenched to her chest. It stung worse then when she slammed it in a stall door. She climbed into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, she needed to get home. Her face was now the color of the brightest cherry you could find, everyone had been staring at her and Jax when she slapped him and now she knew for a fact that Ima was going to make her life a living hell. Jax's grin was cute though...

"No!Stop that!"Kit hissed to herself. He was a egotistic jerk, right? Oh well,again Bikers weren't her type anyway.

She made her way into the house and took her boots off so they wouldn't wake her mother. Jim she could care less about. Speaking of him, she peeked into the living room to have a hand snatch her by her shirt and shove her up against the wall. She squeaked in fear.

Jim looked at her with a drunken lust in his eyes. She nearly gagged at his breathe. He was drinking the whiskey her mom used for her Whiskey Sour.

"Well don't you just look like a sexxy little tramp." He slurred and clenched her forearms. He was pushing up against her and it scared her.

"G-get off!"She tried kicking him and pushing him away but even though he was in a drunken state,he was still to strong for her.

"Why,yoou parade around here in yourrr little shorts and tight clothes,yourrr jusst begin' for it." He nuzzled her neck and she pinched his ear with her teeth, when he grabbed his ear, she pushed him back and ran up the stairs. She sprinted to her room and shut it quickly and locked it quickly. Panting, she slip to her knees and then looked at her arms. She knew for a fact they were going to be bruised in the morning. It took a lot to bruise her, but the red and slightly blue marks on both of her forearms let Kit know that by morning there would be large purple bruises on her. She shook it off and locked her window, just to be safe before she shut her drapes and changed into her light silky night gown.

It took a while for her to fall asleep since she could still hear Jim trudging around down stairs and kept her phone next to her pillow just in case.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax sat in Abel's rooms rocking the little boy. He woke up crying and well it was a little awkward for him but Jax managed at calming the sobbing kid down. Jax himself had his mind on other things while he was holding able. How Kit's hand connected with his cheek. His own cheekbone was actually bruised. The girl had a right hook on her even if she didn't know it. Must have been all the country hill billy work she did on that farm. She had looked good that night in her shorts and tank top.

"Papa. Tired?" Abel's own tired words made Jax realize he had been falling asleep. He kissed Abel's forehead and set the half asleep toddler in his new blue race car bed. Jax made his way to his own

room and collapsed into his bed. He was drunk from the party and well he just wanted to sleep all day but that,he knew, wasn't going to happen.

When he woke up the next time Abel was calling for him, Jax sat up and saw the little miniature copy of himself sitting on the bed and looking at him with a wide smile. Jax stood and shook his head but quickly had Abel playing with his toys so he could make a quick breakfast. The door opened and he heard his mom come in.

"Jackson!" Gemma called and he winced at the tone of her voice. It was loud to and made his head pound more then it already did.

"Why do I hear from Bobby you grabbed Kit's ass last night?" Jax put the plate of eggs on the table.

"I was drunk Ma."

"But you remember doing it! Jax she was coming to get to now everyone and get used to be around you guys. Jesus I know for a fact your not a stupid drunk and that was a stupid move. She's coming by the club today and your going to apologize and make it up to her somehow. You understand me." She said giving hm a sharp glare. He sighed but nodded and gave Abel his food.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Kit sat up in her bed and gave a wide yawn before she stretched. Her arms hurt along with her back. Looking at her arms the purple bruises looked horrible. She could make out Jim's hand on her arm. She stood and looked at her back it was bruised a little where her back had hit the wall. Why did Jim do that, she he was a drunk but he never touched her before...maybe he was just mad at her for coming home so late.

She put on her robe and walked to the bathroom and closed the door making sure it was locked. She quickly showered, careful of her bruises as she washed her body but finished quickly. She towel died her hair and looked at her self in the mirror that hung next to her book shelf. She looked really tired and her eyes were blood shot from drying herself to sleep.

"Kit, Sweetheart, breakfast is ready." Faith said after she knocked softly on the door.

"A-alright Momma." Kit cursed herself for stuttering. She walked over to her closet and looked around the day was kind of sleepy with gray skies so she slipped a solid black jersey tee on. One sleet was longer then the other and it was looser as well. She picked out dark washed tomboy boyfriends jeans and a pain of black suede flats. Leaving her bands down and putting the rest of her hair up into a messy bun and clipped a pretty magenta origami rose in her hair that her Mema made her. It gave her outfit color and looked pretty in her hair.

She looked out of her door and walked down the steps to the door. She really wasn't that hungry and she had to meet Blake for breakfast at his thrift store. She walked past the kitchen and heard her mother stand up as well as her step father angry steps not far behind her.

"Kit? Where are you going? Breakfast is on the table." Faith was giving a harsh look that used to scare her, but at that moment Kit just wanted out of the house. Jim was looking at her with lust and disdain as well. She looked back to her mother quickly and took her Gucci bag off the hook by the door. It was fake,sure, but she loved it none the less.

"I promised Blake I would go eat breakfast with him. Remember. I told you the other day Momma." Kit said and looked at her before butting on her sun glasses and walking out of the door with a quick kiss to her mother cheek.

" Well you better be home for lunch!" Faith yelled from the door as Kit climbed into her Nitro. Kit nodded and waved as she pulled put. Looking in her rear view mirror,she saw Jim glaring at her. It made her shiver and she was glade she didn't wear make up or the tears that were falling would of made her make up run.

Kit pulled up to the little thrift shop and made her way to the door when Blake popped up and gave her a big hug lifting her up. She winced and yelped in pain as he squeezed her arms. The dumb bruises hurt.

"Oh.. are you alright Hun? Blake asked as he set her back down.

"Yeah..I just feel off my horse yesterday and got a a little sore. My brother's friend spooked him." Kit lied. She didn't want Blake to worry.

"You have to tell me Kit. What's it like to ride a horse?" Blake Looped arms with her and smiled wide as they walked down the street. Kit smiled back and sighed. He believed her lie and well she felt horrible for it.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax pulled up the long drive way that lead to the Johnson's home. He noticed Kit's SUV wasn't parked anywhere he could see. Looking around as he stood from his bike, he saw Peter working with a solid black horse.

"Hey,Peter!" Jax called out as he walked up to the pen or whatever it was called.

"Oh,Hey Jax. What brings you here?" Peter asked as the horse slows and started to shuffle his feet. It looked anxious to start moving again.

"Uh...I was wondering if Kit was home. I need to talk to her."

"She left about an hour ago. Faith told her to be back by lunch so she should be pulling up anytime now."Peter said as the horse nodded it's head and Jax looked uneasily at the large animal. He subconsciously took a step back and made Peter laugh.

"Don't worry, Demon hear won't harm you at all. Come on in the corral. I'll let you lead him a bit." Jax looked at the horse and then to Peter.

"Nah, I'm good on the fifteen hundred pound animals." The horse snorted as if understanding what he had said. 'Demon' seemed to be insulted almost. The purr of a dodge brought Jax's attention to the drive way as Kit Nitro pulled down the pavement. The dust showed easily on the black paint and Jax looked to his Harley. He'd have to wash it when he got back to the club house.

"Well, there's Kit." Peter said as he started to work the large horse again.

Kit stepped out of the Nitro and Jax took in her appearance. She work folded jeans that had the destroyed look, a large very loose tee-shirt that had uneven sleeves and a pair of black flats. She closed the door of her car and turn to him. A large pink flower was in her hair and she frowned looking at him.

He walked over, his normal stride and well it didn't affect her like it did the other women. Normally they would give him a once over and she just glared at his face. When he came closer he could smell her perfume. It was strawberries. She smelt like freakin' strawberry.

"Hey."He gave a soft grin.

"Yes." Her voice was tired,but it held a icy tone.

"I want to say sorry for last night."Jax rubbed the back of his neck," I shouldn't of felt your ass."

She crossed her arms and looked to be arguing with herself. She gave a side glance before sighing and gave a soft,sweet, dimpled smile.

"I accept your apology. Just don't do it again." Kit said and there was a awkward silence between the two. Jax watched as Kit's attention went from the ground to Demon. He looked over at the horse.

"Hey,you mind introducin' me to your horse your there." Jax saw a small spark of interest in Kit's pretty green eyes and she nodded and led him over to the corral.

"Peter. I can take over from here with Demon." She said and climbed under the posts. She took the lead and Peter winked at Jax, who rolled his eyes. He only asked for Kit to introduce him to Demon. He watch Kit transform in a way. She wasn't in her little shell anymore as she calmed the large animal in her control. She had a confidence around her that she didn't have when she was just around everyone else.

"Alright, Jax. Come over here and let Demon sniff your palm. Point your fingers to the sky. Let him touch your hand."She explained as she let the hold she had on the lead slack. Jax walked forward and raised his hand. The horse looked at him and shuffled his hooves. The large beast blew out air from his nostrils before he walked forward with a hesitation before nudging his hand. The horse nickered and walked over to Kit.

Jax felt, well rejected. The horse practically said,hey I like you but I like her better. Jax looked over to Kit,who was petting Demon's nose. The large animal nibbled on the flower that rested in her and she smile,giggling before she brushed his head away from her.

She seemed to be in harmony with the large animal. Kit looked over at him and blushed. She hide behind the large horse. Jax grinned and looked around to the side where she was hiding. She squeaked and ran around to the other side. Why was she acting so shy all of a sudden?

"Gotcha!" Jax grinned when he lifted her up by her waist. She yelped and he laughed. She laughed softly as well until her mother popped up and cleared her throat. Jax let Kit go and scratched the back of his neck while Kit looked at her hands with a large blush on her face.

Faith looked between the two and Kit didn't meet her mothers eyes," Alright you two. In the house and wash up I made lunch and both of you are eating. And you, Jackson. Better have that hoody and cut off at my table or your eating in the barn."

"Yes Ma'am." Jax said looking at Faith, she scared him about just the same as his own mother scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own a thing from SOA but my own characters.

Chapter 4...

Kit smiled as she looked at her brother playing video games with his friends. She liked this one. Jared or something like that but he had manners. Going back to her Facebook she looked over all of her high school friends and smiled when she came to Ryane's profile. Clicking on it she saw old pictures of Ryane and herself form high school in their outrageous clothes. Kit used to hate her hair and her eye color so she had dyed it a dark maroon color and work black contacts. She final realized though that her old look wasn't who she truly was so she went to her current style and let her hair grow out. Pushing her thick rimmed rectangular glasses that accent her skin nicely with the soft wine color.

She only wore them when she was staying home. She didn't like how she looked in her glasses at all. Running her fingers through her hair she looked at the picture with her straight hair. She bit her lip. It wouldn't hurt to straighten her hair. Smiling, she stood and shut her computer off and walked up the stairs and into her room. She dug through her closet for one of her unpacked boxes and smiled finding the forgotten black straightener. Pulling her hair down from the pony tail she had,it fell to just below her shoulders. She cut it after Jim decided to go psycho and bruise her. The bruises still lightly covered her skin in an ugly yellow. That was almost a weeks ago and so was her little moment with Jax. She only saw him when she went to talk with Gemma or work in the office but she hadn't really seen him other wise.

Walking to her mirror,she sat down and plugged in her straightener and looked at her reflection. She didn't have any makeup on so she looked tired and very natural. Her curls were bouncy since she had just taken a shower that morning. Her straightener beeped that it was hot enough for her to start and she smiled.

She tilted her head and looked at her hair when she was done. It look nice and reach just above her elbow in a straight fountain of red hair. Combing the small knots out she looked at herself before shaking her head. She left the old Kit in High School, no reason to try digging her up. Kit stood up and decided to get dressed. She shrugged and looked through her closet for her more comfy clothes. She decided on a white lace trimmed tank top that had a small dip in the collar, that she bought from American Eagle. She really did like that store. To match her tank top she slipped on a pair of skinny jeans that she bought from,yes American Eagle, they had little distress marks as well as small tares on them. After finding a pair of nice clean socks she walked the stairs to find Jared and her brother gone and the TV still on. She didn't like the fact that they disappeared and left a mess in the living room.

Going outside with her white vans that she called sailor shoes cause they looked like the white flat shoes the old guys would wear on sail boats. Walking around she blinked seeing Ian showing Demon,Tiny and Fearless to Jared. She guessed the kid hadn't seen a horse before.

"Y'all coulda' asked and I would of let you see the horses."Kit said and the two almost jumped out of their skin. She giggled a little and her brother glared at her.

"Yeah, but last time I showed my friends the horses you nearly flipped out."Ian said back with a sharp tone and Kit glared back at him.

"Yeah and who was trying to let my horse out of his stall."Kit shot back and he shut up. She hated it when he brother tried to be cool. He just needed to be himself. She sighed though and looked at the boys.

"Would you like to learn how to ride a horse Jared?" Kit asked the blonde haired boy. He looked at her with a surprised gleam in his eyes but a grin broke out on his face.

"That'd be awesome."Kit smiled at his response. Ian rolled his eyes and lead Jared into the barn. Kit was about to follow when the tom cat that lived on the ranch rubbed against her leg. She knelt down and picked up the large mound of gray fur. He was purring contently in her arms and she smiled.

"I think we should name 'em,Ian. Don't you think?" Kit said as she made her way into the barn were Ian was helping Jared learn how to tack a horse.

"I guess. Where'd ya find him?" Ian said looking up as he cleaned one of the saddle.

"I think he lives here,but what should we name him." Kit asked him and looked at the fat cat. He meowed shortly and it came out scratchy,she smiled.

"Name him Picnic, 'cuz he sure as hell don't look like he's missed one." Kit glared at him and throw a brush at him,it hit his skull with a thud and feel to the ground. Her brother looked at her with daggers in his eyes and Kit met his look with an even deadlier one. Sometimes she wanted to strangle her brother and she wasn't even hostile,half the time it was her brother made her hostile though.

"Your such a little jerk"Kit frowned and scratched the cats chin. He purred and rubbed his head against her cheek.

"Cuddles."

"That's so girly!

"Is not!"

"Name him Harley." Kit spun around hearing Jax's voice behind her and Ian jumped up seeing the biker. Kit look at Jared who was looking at tall man in the leather cut with fear.

"That's awesome! Don't you think sis?" Kit nodded and she looked at the cat in he arms before looking at her brother.

"Yeah, Harley. It's a perfect name for him."Kit said,"But um..Ian go get Jared used to getting on Fearless. She's the calmest of the horses." Ian and Jared both raced out of the barn.

(Jax POV)

Jax looked at Kit and was surprised to see her with long straight hair that fell around her in a curtain of red. She looked so different with glasses and straight hair. Not to mention her tank top and jean look. It was different then her retro style. His eyes roamed her body quickly before she noticed and his mood darkened seeing the yellowing bruises on her arms. Those were only made when someone grabbed onto you rather hard and on purpose. He looked up as she started talking,his mood lightened seeing her small blush.

"So why are you here?"Well obviously to get her but that would be harder then normal. Jax always got what he wanted and with Kit it seemed difficult. Usually his charm and looks did all the work but with Kit he needed to get past her walls. Plus he felt-for some odd reason-the need to protect her.

" I figured since I met Demon I might as well learn how to ride a horse. It can't be much different from riding a motorcycle." Jax frowned when Kit let out a small squeak of laughter.

"Jax a motorcycle doesn't have a mind of its own and an attitude. A horse can through you off because they feel like it."

" Well I have the balance." Jax said and Kit shook her head and set the newly named Harley down and turned to Jax.

"That's true...but..fine. I'll teach you how to ride but you need to take off your cut." Jax look down at his clothes. A t-shirt jean and his cut?

"Why?"

"Your scaring the crap out of Ian's friend." Kit said with a straight face. Now she trying to be funny. Jax grinned.

"And that's an issue?"Kit ignored his last comment and turned around with a large saddle in her arms and handed it to him the minute his cut was off. He shifted uncomfortable and looked at her while she clipped a lead onto a brown horse.

"I thought I was gonna learn on Demon?" Jax followed her out as she walked with the horse.

"And that would be dumb."She said softly,"Demon's a friesan. He's a working horse and has an attitude problem."

"So I'm a working man with a attitude."

"Least you admit it." She mumbled and layed a small blanket on the horses back."Alright Jax, this is Melody. She Peter's cattle horse but she'll be easy to learn how to ride on."Kit glanced over at Ian and Jared. Jax followed her gaze and saw Ian trying to teach Jared how to get on a horse.

"So I have to learn that first." Jax nodded toward the boys and Kit nodded and told him to put the saddle on Melody's back. He watched her carefully as she reached under the horse to grab a strap then she started moving quickly. She didn't stumble around like she normally would. When she was done he looked at her arms again. The yellowing were very noticeable against her pale skin. He walked over to her and touched her arm, she flinch away and looked at him.

(Kit's POV)

She had completely forgotten about her bruises that Jim had given her the other day. They were almost gone but for some reason the SOA prince decided to see them and touch the yellowed mark. She jumped away in a sense and looked at him. His face was set in a hard glare and she looked down.

"What happen?" Kit looked at him. She couldn't tell him what happen. He'd hurt Jim and well that would put a bigger rift between her mother and her. She wanted to though, she felt oddly safe thinking of Jax...but..No! Stop!Kit shook her head and looked at him. She had always been a good liar though she had dropped that habit or so she thought.

"I feel off of Tiny last week. Peter had to pull me out from under Tiny before he trampled me. He grabbed me a little to hard. I bruise easily." Kit said waving off his concern. She turned around to open the gate to the empty corral hoping that Jax didn't notice her lie.

"And that is a fat lie."Kit didn't tense up like a normal person would when caught in a lie. She turned around and put on scowl on her face.

"Why would I lie?I feel off of Tiny and Peter save me from getting my skull smashed in."Damn did it always sting when she was younger. She never remember the painful sting in her chest after she spit out a lie.

"Alright,alright I believe you." Jax said and Kit felt her stomach twist as he said he believed her, but she nodded and shook her head,playing it off as if she thought the whole thing was silly. She knew for a fact that Jim hurting her was wrong and that she should of told Jax but well she just didn't want trouble.

"Okay so how do I get on?" Kit turned and looked at Jax. He had his vest off and well she could see his back muscles moving as he crossed his arms and uncrossed his arms before looking at her.

"Oh well, first you put you left foot in the stirrup. Just like that."Kit smiled before she continued. "Alright now all you need to do is pull your self up and swing your right leg over." Kit instructed easily and watched as Jax did as she said. His muscles move together in rhyme,tensing and curling around every part on his shoulders. She blushed catching herself. That needed yo stop before she took it too far. Rubbing her face with a hand. Kit moved forward to hand Jax the reins.

"Alright... I'm on the horse,know what?" Kit looked at him and smiled a little to herself. Normally he looked confident in anything he did and now he kind of looked lost and well totally not confident.

"Well...lets see."Kit grinned.

( Jax P.O.V)

Her grin unnerved him. Her tone didn't help all that much either. Though her leading the horse around the coral was weird. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. If she was waiting for him to fall of that was a fat chance. Riding a motorcycle gave him enough balance to not fall off.

"So Kit...tell me about yourself." She tensed up and then looked at him before looking forward again as she let the lead out more and she moved to stand in the middle of the coral.

"Why."

"Well I was just wondering why an obviously outgoing girl is hiding behind a shy act. "Jax knew he hit a nerve then. He wasn't stupid. He could tell she was a feisty person in general with her attitude. Even though she held her tongue on most of the thing she said. Almost like she almost wanted to be different. He wanted to see that fire, he wanted to see something more. He wanted more reasons to chase after her.

"I've always been like this."She said shortly. She was good at lying as well. She had been lying for awhile if she was that good at it.

"Liar." He knew she didn't fall of that large black horse that was in the barn either. She knew the animal to well to fall of one. That horse was too obedient to even throw her off to begin with. Someone did that to her and it wasn't Peter 'pulling' her out from under Tiny. Some one forcefully grabbed her arms and shoved her into something to get bruises like hers. He bet her back had bruises as well.

"Why do you constantly have to call me a liar! " Her false anger was easily seen through as well. He'd seen better fake anger. She didn't even seem like she could have a angry bone in her body, maybe a mean bone or two but anger not so much.

"Because your lying right know. Come on you don't have to lie to be. I can keep a secret." Jax grinned at her and she frowned deep. Her dimples were present in her cheeks and he really did like her dimples.

"I'm not fucking lying you annoying twit!" Kit glared at him and he grinned even wider. There's that fire he knew was in her. She realized what she had said and close her eyes before she took a deep breathe and seemed to calm herself down.

" I don't lie. I never have lied and I'm not lying now."

"Sure,whatever you say Kitten."Jax smirked at her and jumped off of the still horse. The brown beast shook her head and neighed at him.

"And don't call me Kitten." She said in a calm voice. He was about to say something when her phone rang and she gave him a look that said shut up all the way. She smiled though when she answered the phone.

"Ryane!I'm glad you called!" She was looking at the horse that walked over to them,as well as she kept a thought watch on her brother and his friend.

"Yeah!I was talking to Momma and she figured you could have the get room and Lille could have the small computer room. We can shop for all the stuff you'll need in the next town over."

"Who's Ryane?"Jax asked her and she turned her head a little.

"That's nobody. Don't pull nobodies always somebody!That is not true." Kit smiled," Yeah,yeah I love you too Ryane. Give Lille a hug and kiss for me. I'll see you guys in a few weeks. Alright Bye." Kit hung up and looked at him before sh rolled her eyes and turned.

"So you gonna tell me who Ryane is?" Jax said and followed her as she lead the horse back into the barn.

"Ryane's been my friend for a long time and that's all you getting. You can meet her when she moves here."

"Ah, I see. So that means were getting another you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"Kit sounded offended by his sentence but she didn't turn from the horse.

"Well if she's your friend she has to be quiet and shy. Am I right?"

"No your wrong. Know if you'd excuse me I have to go clean before my parents get home." She brushed past him and he let his hand touch hers. She flinched away and her steps hesitated before she continued.

"You know, if you want her to like you why don't you be nice and not try to piss her off every ten second." Peters amused voice made Jax turn around.

"I could but I want her to be herself. She acting like a mouse."

"You know,when I first met her mother. She was the same way. I was like her big brother that she had to get to know. Let her open up to you. Ya know. Give her some space."

"Ya, but my way is more fun." Jax grinned and looked at the older graying man. Said man chuckled and shook his head.

"If you say so son."

Alright here is chapter 4 and well I'm not sure how I did. I've been sick lately and haven't had time to write plus I had my midterms in school. So I apologize for not updating soon and please review and tell me how you like or dislike this chapter.


End file.
